PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The USC Roski Eye K12 program will provide mentored research training along with didactic and practical training to Scholars who demonstrate a commitment to a career as a clinician-scientist in vision research. USC Roski Eye K12 Scholars will benefit from a constellation of assets: 1) immersion in the intensely academic, highly innovative research environment at the USC Roski Eye Institute, ranked #2 in NEI funding; 2) research training by a productive, well-established group of 32 Preceptors with successful mentorship track-records who collectively hold 56 active NIH grants (including 30 R01s, 2 P01s, 5 U54, U01 or U10 awards, 5 P30 or P50 awards, and 2 T32s); 3) an experienced, capable and committed leadership team; and 4) a carefully designed individualized curriculum that will equip Scholars with the research skills needed to become independent clinician-scientists. Scholars will have the opportunity for research immersion in the following ophthalmologic themes: Imaging, Bioengineering and Nanotechnology, Epidemiology, Inflammation and Regeneration, and Neurodegeneration. The USC Roski Eye K12 proposes four aims: 1) Equip Scholars with skills to conduct vision research by individualized, didactic research training; 2) Mentor Scholars to articulate incisive, important research ideas, design scientifically rigorous approaches, critically analyze results and communicate research findings; 3) Train Scholars to proactively foster a collaborative and multidisciplinary team approach to advance vision research; and 4) Transition Scholars to develop independent and productive research programs. In terms of deliverables, all Scholars will be expected to publish and present their research findings, and develop and submit strong, scientifically rigorous, competitive individual mentored career development (K series) or research (R series) grant applications. The USC Roski Eye K12 program, Scholars, and Preceptors will be critically and regularly evaluated to ensure the program?s effectiveness in achieving the aims. The USC Roski Eye K12 will thus produce talented, promising new ophthalmologist-scientists dedicated to becoming outstanding, innovative, independent investigators who will address visual impairment and lead vision research into the 21st century.